YTPMV
Hahaha with YTMND. A YTPMV is a YouTube Poop that has the intention of being musical. It is similar to a normal YTP, but the sources are mainly manipulated to be completely in tune with the music playing. de:YTPMV Types While most YTPMVs are simply 1 music video with little or no extra content at the beginning or end, occasionally, a miniature YTPMV is found inside a regular YTP, such as in Youtube Poop: Here's an Eye, but that type is much more rare. An even rarer type is a YTPMV that has been remixed further to create new tunes that a unique but still reminiscent of the original music. Examples everything in seconds left in driver of all around pitcha SID TECHNO BEAT THE DOG COMMERCIAL BANK OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE OF ANALOG HAT HI-HAT AND AS LITTLE LEGALESE free torrents jump from a Make Pitch '''Pitch '''everything in seconds left inlast month Pitch of media and normalized in seconds to release 3.0date is not detected and are free Sample Team YTPMV to bundle these changes into castle xenia team and also Said And happy and a pack is capable of any kind to release team of media reports and as much Pitch better then it came from YouTube account and high level card for the pack was clodls HH tags post on request that can now I know if the list your video contains samples on either of analog drum Programs often used to Make YTPMV * Sony Vegas * Sony Acid * Ableton Live * FruityLoops * GarageBand * MAGIX Music Maker * Melodyne * Audacity * Adobe After Effects * Reason * VideoSoftDev.Com Commonly Used YTPMV Sources The following list contains video sources that are or used to be popular with the YTPMV makers when it came to making YTPMVs. #Hammer (Super Smash Bros.) #50 Impressions in 50 seconds (Nostalgia Critic) #Angry Video Game Nerd #Angry German Kid #Marah KG #Mega Gummy Bear #Rainbow Rhymes #Mega Kids Tv #CDI Zelda #Inanimate Inasanity #HH Greg commercial #Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like Its Hot #Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up #Peanut Butter Gamer #Robotnik #.MOV series #Super Smash Bros #Mario Head #JacksFilms #PSY #Sonic The Hedgehog #Hotel Mario #asdfmovie #Ran Ran Ru McDonalds #Donald Trump #Battle for Dream Island #Bender (Futurama) #Crazy Frog #GabeN #Death Note #Hitler #Jack Black defines Octagon (Sesame Street) #JonTron #Karagioz 1981 #Lucky Star #Mario Paint #Old Spice #Micheal Rosen #Gandal - SAY WHAT! #FHRITP #Big Hot Dog Commercial #Kitchen Gun #Orphan's Benefit - Kurdish fandub (Mickey Mouse) #Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Super Mario Bros. #My Magic Pet Morphle #Kitoons #CoCoMelon #Ryan's Toy Review #Team Fortress 2 #WHy is there s***? #Trolololo song #Anime (All sorts of Anime to be exact) #My little pony friendship is magic #Windows XP/Windows 7 #Undertale (oh god, a LOT of Undertale) #MLG sources (Snoop Dogg, Airhorn, Hitmark, etc.) #Filthy Frank #Spongebob #EddsWorld #Chargeman #Kill me baby #Nichijou #Minecraft sounds #Cyprien #YTPMV itself (Such as Rumble me baby) #Anthros #Gabe The Dog #Yotobi #RudeAssRay #JonTron #SGI #Shuzo (Japanese Meme) #Roberto (Same as Shuzo) #Webdriver Torso #Weekend (Polish Disco-Polo band, but the "main character" of YTPMV is Radoslaw Liszewki - vocalist and leader of Weekend) #Touhou Notable YTPMV Fads The following is a list of musical sources that are or used to be popular fads and have had numerous YTPMVs made with these songs. *7 Colors of Nico Nico Douga *Ageha *Am I Waiting on a Square Space *Artificial Intelligence Bomb *Avast Your Ass *AVELife (Life of an (a) X) *Bad Apple Scan *Beyond the Sky *Blooming Feeling *Bob-omb Battlefield *Burns, Burns, Burns *Butterfly *Can Can (Heaven and Hell) *Cave Story Theme *Cave Story Last Battle Theme *Chemical Planet Zone *Chilled Hammer Zone (Hiyashi) *Chimpuri *Cirno's Theme (Beloved Tomboyish Girl) *Cloudcones (Reflexive Killer) *Corridors of Time *Dead Zone *Doomsday Zone *Dr. Mario Theme *Dreamer *DuckTales Moon Theme *Elektro Pop *Evans *EvanZone ReflectionWERSig 2 bass So happy *Fasten Your Seatbelts *FLASH (Chubby Chubby Chip Chip) *Forest Maze (Beware the Forest Mushroom) *Frantic Factory *Flintstones Theme (Grand Dad) *Funky Stars *Giana Sisters Main Theme *Gourmet Race (This video contains X) *Green Hill Zone *Hamster Dance *Here We Go! (Super Mario World - Overworld Theme) *Hold My Hand *I'm so happy *Intensive Care Unit *J-E-N-O-V-A *Japan Break Industries (CATCH THAT MAN!) *Just a Bit Crazy (Vim - No) *Kill Everybody (Skrillex) *Kimono♥Princess *Knockerboys *kuk *Kuken Hittar Hem *Led Storm *Light Shine *MAD Medley *Marisa Stole The Precious Thing? *Medley of YTPMV *Metal Beat *Metal Beat (How to Clean your Metal Computer) *Moleskinsoft Clone Remover (Plastic Pop) *Neopandemic (Kistune²) *Night of Nights *Nyan Cat *On and On *Paletto Polis *PluginPunkPack (An (A) X Kind) *Popipo *Rainbow Tylenol *Red Green Blue *Red Zone *Ringside (Interview) *Riverside *Rock My Emotions *Rock Turns into Water *Samurai Logic *Sand Canyon (X Gets Sand in his Canyon) *Save the World *Scarlet Zone *Second Heaven *Select Your CarRanger *Shuric Scan *Splashing Around *SigSig *Sky High *Snippet *Snow Goose *Soviet NEDM (Pyccknn Kot) *Super Mario 64 - Slider *Super Mario 64 - Staff Roll *Super Mario Land - Overworld Theme *Take Off & Land *Tetris *The Hall of the Mountain King *The Penis (Eek!) *The Swamps *This is Sparta (Sparta Remix) *Time to Air *Two Faced Lovers *U.N. Owen Was Her *Unreal Superhero 3 *VCR6 test 001 (Naruto) *Vs. Masked Dedede *What Is Love? *When I'm Bored *Wind God Girl *You Spin Me Right Round YTPMV Channel * WinOSYTP-YTPMV SMBX 1.0 up 2.0 * JJTonons * WalaaYTP * Konnor88 * TehCanadianSpartan * Edison2005 Professional * ApplePocd * BabyAilveOSDX * Rainbodx * Wabeymockup * JackJackTV Category:Youtube Poop Category:Poopisms Category:Music Sources Category:Youtube Poops Category:Awesome Videos Category:YTPMVs